1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for holding the bodies of deceased persons. More specifically, the invention relates to an inexpensive container for holding the body of a person killed as a result of a disaster, when many bodies need to be handled in a very short time.
2. Prior Art
It sometimes happens that a large number of persons are killed as a result of a single event, or a series of closely related events. For example, floods, earthquakes and other natural disasters frequently result in great loss of life. Similarly, accidents, war, civil disturbance, terrorist actions, and other events sometimes result in the deaths of large numbers of people. To prevent the spread of disease, and for humanitarian reasons, it is important that the bodies of those persons killed be collected and processed as soon as possible for burial or other appropriate disposal. Moreover, it may sometimes be necessary to collect bodies at a remote location and ship them to another site for burial or other appropriate handling.
Particularly when these disasters occur in less developed areas of the world, or at remote locations, the efficient and humane handling of bodies can present a problem. For example, these areas may be relatively inaccessible, and convenient means for storing and handling the bodies are usually not available. In many instances, body bags are used, or in some cases the bodies may even be wrapped in shrouds or blankets for handling. In extreme cases, the bodies may not be placed in any type of container, even a simple wrap. In these instances, it is difficult to store and handle the bodies, especially for transportation to another site.
Accordingly, there is need for an inexpensive and efficient means for containing the bodies of disaster victims to facilitate the handling, storage and transportation of the bodies.
A simple and inexpensive container is provided in accordance with the invention for holding the bodies of deceased persons to facilitate the handling and storage of the bodies.
The container of the invention is preferably made of corrugated cardboard, and is preferably suitably treated for moisture resistance. The container may be shipped in a knocked-down or flattened condition and erected at the point of use, thereby reducing the cost of storage and shipment of the container and facilitating its use and availability, particularly at remote and relatively inaccessible locations.
The container may be used simply to facilitate the handling and transportation of bodies, and/or it may be used for burial or cremation.
In its preferred embodiment, the container comprises a bottom and a cover or lid, each formed from a single blank of material suitably cut and scored to facilitate erection, and to achieve self-locking in the erected condition.
The blank from which the bottom is erected comprises a central bottom panel with first, second and third side panels foldably joined to each of the opposite sides thereof, an end panel foldably joined to each of the opposite ends of the bottom panel, and corner panels having a diagonal fold line extending from the juncture of the folds connecting the respective adjacent end and first side panels with the bottom panel, to the opposite outside corner of the corner panel. Inwardly foldable locking flaps and tabs are on the opposite ends of the second, or intermediate, side panels for locking engagement behind locking tabs on the outer edges of the opposite end panels when the box is erected.
In an alternate embodiment, the bottom comprises a bottom panel with single side panels foldably joined to opposite side edges thereof, and gusset folds in the corners connect the ends of the side panels with the end panels. The gusset folds have a stepped configuration on their outer corners, defining a point or shoulder when the gusset folds are folded inwardly against the end panels. Locking flaps on the end panels are foldable inwardly over the point or shoulder on the gusset folds to hold the container in erected condition.
The blank from which the top is erected comprises a central panel with opposite end panels foldably joined to opposite ends thereof, and first and second side panels foldably joined to each of the opposite sides of the central panel. A locking flap is foldably joined to each of the opposite sides of each of the end panels, and these locking flaps are engaged between the first and second side panels at opposite sides of the top when the top is in its erected condition. Locking tabs are also formed along the free edges of each of the second side panels for locking engagement in slots formed at the juncture of the central and side panels.
The container of the invention is inexpensive and lightweight in construction, may be stored and shipped in a flattened or knocked-down condition, and is easy to use. It facilitates the humane and convenient handling of bodies, whether for storage, shipment, burial or cremation.